S I C K
by Kiddongim
Summary: haechan sakit flu dan batuk tapi apa-apaan mereka semua itu, mengacuhkan haechan. Juga johnny yang sok sibuk membuat projek ipa jadinya haechan benar-benar diacuhkan. "menyedihkan sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikanku,mark hyung mana sih" Markchan;Mark Lee;Lee Haechan;NCT 127;Yaoi/BL


S I C K

Markchan/Mark;Hechan

NCT 127

.

Family;Romance

.

WARN! I TOLD U. THIS IS YAOI AREA. IF U DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. IT'S SIMPLE TO CLICK 'BACK BUTTON' RIGHT?

.

Ungyaungya~

.

.

.

Dikamar tersebut terdapat seorang laki-laki manis yang sedang berbaring. Apakah dia tidur? Mari kita lihat.

"ahh aku tidak kuat. Puahh tidak bisa bernafas" dia menggerutu dengan mulut terbuka.

"ahhhhhh ini tidak mau keluar hueeee" setelah menggerutu dia meneruskannya dengan merengek. Tidak ada lelahnya memang.

"AKU MAU TISU HAH HAH" dia berteriak entah pada siapa.

"DIAMLAH HAECHAN!" namun seseorang dari kamar sebelah membentaknya yang membuat nyalinya ciut seketika ekeke.

Aaa~ ternyata laki-laki manis tersebut adalah haechan. Maknae evil,manis,gembul,gendats NCT 127. Tapi ada apa dengannya?

"ashhh, aku ingin keluar saja" dia menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar kemudian menuruni kasur dengan brutal.

CKLEK

Semua mata yang ada di ruang tamu lantas langsung menengok kearah sumber suara. Taeil yang pertama bersuara langsung bertanya kepada haechan.

"sudah sembuh haechan? Kenapa keluar?" haechan hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian berjalan ke sofa, terkesan tidak sopan namun begitulah haechan.

"kalian sedang apa?" tanya haechan sambil melihat Johnny yang sedang merakit pipa "hey untuk apa itu Johnny hyung? Kurang kerjaan sekali" lanjutnya.

"ck diamlah kami sedang membuat projek ala-ala anak IPA hahaha" jawab Johnny yang menimbulkan gelak tawa diruangan tersebut.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?" seketika ruangan tersebut senyap tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"apakah taeyong hyung sedang pms?" haechan berbisik pada doyoung yang ditanggapi gelengan oleh pria tersebut. Kemudian mereka semua terlarut dalam projek abal buatan Johnny.

 _Hachim_

 _Hachim_

"hah hah, aku tidak bisa bernafas" keluh haechan kemudian dia mengambil tisu di meja dekat sofa, tidak sampai semenit dia kembali bersin-bersin.

"euh haechan jangan bersin disini nanti virusnya menular ke kami" winwin berucap sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Yang lain pun memberikan tatapan seakan setuju dengan perkataan winwin.

"tidak menular kecuali aku bersin didepan wajahmu" jaehyun yang melihatnya sudah memasang wajah ingin muntah. Geli.

"bahkan suaramu sudah berubah, eiyyy minum obatmu sana. 2 hari lagi kita tampil KCON Mexico" ucap taeil dengan wajah panic bercampur santai, aigoo seperti apa itu.

 _Ha- hach_

 _Hachim_

 _Hachim_

"menyedihkan sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikanku,mark hyung mana sih" rengek haechan, suaranya sangat pelan saat ini.

SRUT

SRUT

"iw menjijikan haechan, lekas buang itu" tegur doyoung sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari haechan. Haechan mengerutkan bibirnya kemudian berdiri untuk membuang tisu tersebut.

"kalian mengacuhkanku, padahal aku sedang sakit. Hyungdeul jahat hiks" detik berikutnya hanya terdengar lengkingan taeyong yang menyuruh member lain mengurus haechan yang sedang sakit.

Padahal biasanya jika haechan sedang sakit ada yang merawatnya, sekarang tidak ada. Tentu saja karena mark –perawat haechan ketika sakit- sednag tidak ada di dorm. Dia ada urusan di luar entah apa itu haechan pun tak ingin mengetahuinya.

Ketika haechan mencoba menutup matanya ada yang masuk "minum obatmu gembul, jangan menyusahkan dirimu" haechan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping sambil berusaha bernafas melalui mulutnya.

"tidak mau, aku tunggu mark hyung. Aku tidak mau kalau Johnny hyung yang memberikan obatnya" Johnny hanya melotot kesal.

"aish dasar bocah tidak tau terima kasih, masih untung aku peka" gerutu Johnny kemudian keluar dari kamar haechan dengan perasaan dongkol.

 **45 menit kemudian**

"haechan~ bangun sayang" haechan yang saat itu tertidur merasa terusik karena guncangan dari tangan seseorang.

"tidak mau, nanti kalau aku tidak tidur aku tidak bisa bernafas" ucapnya dengan suara sumbang dan juga mata tertutup, orang yang membangunkannya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"bangunlah, apakah kau tidak lapar?" tanya orang tersebut. Haechan yang kesal akhirnya membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah mark dihadapannya.

"WAA MARK HYUNG!" pekik haechan lalu memeluk mark hingga mark hampir saja terjatuh.

"eihh ada apa? Oh iya kata Johnny hyung kau tidak mau minum obat dan makan kenapa?" haechan merengut kemudian menarik mark agar duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya dari samping.

"tidak mau minum obat dan makan kalau bukan markeulie yang memberikannya" mark mengelus rambut haechan dan tersenyum "pacarku sangat manja hm? Jja karena sekarang sudah ada aku ayo makan dan minum obat. Dengarlah, suaramu sumbang . Sangat lucu hahaha" haechan mempoutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian bersedekap. Ciri khas orang merajuk.

"ahh baiklah jangan merajuk begitu sekarang makan dan minum obat hm? Aku sudah membuat bubur kesukaanmu yaitu bubur ayam dan jagung, makanlah" mata haechan berbinar-binar kemudian langsung memakannya seakan lupa bahwa dia itu sedang sakit flu.

"sudah hyung" katanya setelah menaruh mangkuk bekas buburnya di meja nakas, mark langsung menagmbil obat flu haechan di laci dan memberikan kepada haechan. Haechan meminumnya sambil menutup matanya, pahit katanya.

"euw pahit, aku tidak suka minum obat" ucapnya sambil bergidik-gidik, mark hanya menggeleng "makanya jangan sakit, tunggu sebentar aku mau membereskan ini"

.

.

"mark- hachim hyung" panggil haechan kepada mark yang sedang membereskan note lirik lagunya, mark menoleh sebentar lalu menyaut "ada apa sayang?" tanyanya

"tepokin pantatku~ aku mau tidur" rengek haechan sambil memeluk gulingnya, guling bermotif wajah mark. Mark yang mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan hal tersebut sungguh terkejut 'tumben' batinnya.

"baiklah bayi besar, papa akan menidurkanmu" ucap mark sambil berjalan kearah kasur haechan. Dia menaiki kasur tersebut dan langsung masuk ke selimut kemudian menatapi haechan sambil tersenyum sedangkan haechan memasang wajah polos yang membuat mark terpancing untuk memakannya. Uh.

"hey bagaimana bisa kau terkena flu?" tanya mark, haechan memandang mark ragu kemudian berucap "aku minum sirup buatan doyoung hyung yang banyak gulanya dan es batunya hehehe" jawabnya disertai tawa menggemaskan. Mark mengerutkan alisnya setaunya haechan tidak suka minuman atau makanan yang manis.

"bukankah kau tidak suka manis?" haechan tiba-tiba mempoutkan bibirnya dan berkata bahwa dia tidak sengaja meminum itu makanya langsung batuk dan flu. Mark hanya mengangguk.

"papa ayo tidurkan haenie" ucap haechan dengan nada imut, kemudian mark mulai menepuk-nepuk pantat berisi haechan dan yaampun demi dada haneul pantat haechan sangatlah kenyal dan err- sexy. Mark segera menggelengkan kepalanya, didekat haechan memang selaku membuatnya berpikiran kotor.

"hey sayang besok-besok ketika akan meminum atau memakan sesuatu di cek terlebih dahulu hm? Aku tidak mau kau sakit, dengarlah suaramu. Sumbang bukan? Walaupun suaramu yang sedang sumbang sangatlah lucu tetapi suaramu yang biasanya lebih lucu dan indah. Berjanjilah bayi besar papa" ucap mark sambil mengecupi pipi haechan.

"arraseo papa" jawab haechan singkat.

"papa, hidung haenie mampet uhh" keluh haechan sambil mendongak keatas.

"bernafaslah lewat mulutmu sayang" tetapi haechan tetap mendongakkan kepalanya agar mampet dihidungnya segera hilang.

"cepatlah tidur sayang, astaga" mark yang bosan melihat haechan seperti itu terus langsung mencium bibir bawahnya dengan cepat. Berhasil. Haechan kembali beringsut kepelukan mark.

"good night my baby" ucap mark sambil mengecup pucuk kepala haechan.

 **FIN**

 **HUAYYYY, AKU LANGSUNG AJA MAKASOY LOH YANG UDAH REVIEW DI FF MOODMAKER. SENGAJA KUBIKIN ENDINGNYA GANTUNG GITU BIAR GREGEUDH KALIANNYA HEHEHE.**

 **OIYA FF INI KUBUAT SOALNYA AKU JUGA LAGI SAKIT FLU DAN BATUK TT ASLI MAMPET GABISA NAPAS EUU. YAH CURCOL SAYA**

 **OK LAST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAV MUACH**

 **SALAM KIDO**

 **SALAM MARKHYUCK SHIPPER!**


End file.
